Pokéstories
by Peanut the Elephant
Summary: Go on adventures with some of my best PokéFriends as you read this story! ;3


JayJay, a dratini, was playing with her friends, Sugar the snivy, Lala the jolteon, and Eric the axew, in PokéPark.

A brick hit Lala.

_"Ouch!" _yelped Lala in pain.

_"Hm... 'Friends! Dear friends! I need... I need... I need pokémedicine! Bring it to me! I'm in Mount Mon!' And that's the end of it," read Sugar._

_ "Let's help!" _exclaimed JayJay.

_"But who are we helping?" _asked Eric.

_"'From, Pikachu'," _read Sugar.

_"I hear that there's great pokémedicine in Mount Poké!" _suggested Lala.

_"Then off to Mount Poké we go!" _exclaimed Sugar.

**If you're wondering what Pikachu is doing, you're about to find out!**

_"Did they get the note?" _wondered Pikachu. _"I hope so..."_

_"Lalala..."_ sang a gentle voice. _"Lalala, lalala, lalala..."_

_ ''Was that...?" _wondered Pikachu.

_"Of course..." _sang the voice. Meloetta appeared.

_"DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!"_ Pikachu _yelled,_ but Meloetta was fading away.

_"Loetta! Oh no! Loetta!" _said Meloetta, feeling frightened.

_"Talk to me! Once more!"_

_ "I'll... I-loetta...bebackforyou..." _said Meloetta, speeding up before disappearing.

**And back to JayJay, Sugar, Lala, and Eric:**

Now, the four friends were at Seismic Toss Avenue. A mountain stood tall. It was Mount Poké. Now, JayJay and the others only needed to climb it, because there was a portal the the top, which you could use to take you anywhere, including Mount Mon.

They made it halfway up, when a sawk and a throh jumped out.

_"You can't just come up! You have to solve our..." _started Sawk.

_"Riiiiiiiidle!" _finished Throh.

_"What is loyal and true, _

_ What can always get you through,_

_ What rhymes with end, but is no synonym,_

_ What is sweet, just like cinnamon?_

_ What will help you answer this puzzle?_

_ The answer lies within," _asked the fighting pokémon.

_"A friend," _said JayJay, Sugar, Lala, and Eric, without a moment's hesitation.

_"Ha!"_ laughed Sawk.

_"Bro, you might want to look at this," _said Throh.

Throh showed Sawk page ninety-two of _Riddles to Stump You._

_ "...lies within._

_ A friend?"_ read Sawk.

_ "You may pass,"_ said Throh.

_ "Phew!" _said JayJay, feeling relieved.

They climbed some more. A meowstic jumped down.

_"Stump me with a riddle, and you may pass," _said Meowstic.

The friends recited the riddle that Sawk and Throh had said.

_"Uh... Uh... you may pass..." _said Meowstic.

The friends made their way up the mountain. No obstacles.

_"Look! It's the medicine!" _exclaimed Sugar.

The friends looked at a big blue light. It turned into a portal.

The friends jumped into the lit portal, but grabbed the medicine first. But that was only the bad that was about to happen. Not the worst.

They ended up in a place called Mount Monnet. Monnet, who was a dragonite, would attack anyone. That means _anyone._

Monnet attacked Eli, a salemence, but lost and was injured badly. But then they teamed up. Today was June 8th, also known as Monnet day. That was when Monnet was rumored to come above SpiritWorld.

Monnet attacked the friends. All of them. All except JayJay.

_"Do not attack us. We are trying to save a pokémon. Think of it as...you..." _said an almost calm JayJay.

_"Is that you, my baby? JayJay?" _asked Monnet. **(Dragonite is the full evolution of Dratini.)**

_"Mother?" _asked JayJay.

_"Mother? Really? Your mom is Monnet?!" _asked JayJay's friends.

_"Uh...yeah..."_ said JayJay.

_"Let me take you to Mount Spirits, the SpiritWorld. There are three slides. One of them is normal and short. One it long. The other is never-ending. So be careful," _said Monnet.

Monnet flew through the clouds. The friends saw a few pokémon. Some wingull and some swellow and some more pokémon, too.

They made it to Mount Spirits. _"Goodbye, but not forever!" _said Monnet.

_"Slide one, two, or three? Hurry up, because we don't have all day," _an umbreon said gruffly.

_"One,"_ said Sugar and JayJay.

_ "Two,"_ said Eric.

"Three," said Lala.

_"At least one of us will say goodbye, so let's say goodbye to each other right now,"_ said Sugar.

_"Bye!" _said everyone, hugging each other.

Sugar and JayJay were on the slide and screaming for thirteen minutes!

_"I guess we are saying good-" _started Sugar, crashing into a balloon. They made it out. They exited to the left. Eric was gone. Lala chose the short path. Eric was gone.

_"Eric... WAAAAA!" _cried Sugar, Lala, and JayJay.

But now, a pikachu stood beside JayJay. The sick pikachu. And he, too, was crying. For he lost Meloetta.

_"Thank you for the medicine! WAAAAAA!" _said Pikachu in an uneasy tone.

A strange light appeared, and turned into a dragon-like shape, and then Monnet. There were two figures behind him.

_"I was watching you the whole time. All of you. You too, Pikachu. You are good I shall reward you with them," _said Monnet. He stepped aside, and behind him, the figures became Meloetta and Eric.

**I hope you enjoyed Pokémedicine! I worked hard, but I know it won't be perfect! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought, or if you have more ideas for Pokéstories and the worst will be in another story! ;D**


End file.
